Someday You Dummy
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: Tsunade thinks about the death of her fallen friend, Jiraiya. The man she wanted to love. Songfic of Someday by Nickleback.


_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

He was gone, Jiraiya was gone for good. Killed in action by Pain, leader of the Akatsuki. All that was left was a coded message on a toad's back.

"Damn him…" Tsunade cursed thinking of the old perverted stupid friend of her. The friend that she loved but died before words of her heart could ever be spoken.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase d  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late _

Memories of her… their past floated in and out of her mind. When he and Naruto went to have her agree to become the next Hokage… When she caught him peeking at her in the bath house… When Dan and Nawaki died and he comforted her…

But the one memory that she kept looking at fondly and bitterly was the time she could have stopped this. To have stopped this unbearable pain she was feeling. If there was one time to be completely honest with that was the moment.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

And she let that one movement, one chance slip through her hands.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

Why did he have to leave her? Was this her personal curse? Never able to save the ones she cherished the most?

Orochimaru…

Dan…

Nawaki…

And now Jiraiya.

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
_

Jiraiya was always going on adventures, to become stronger, to write books, to find Orochimaru, to teach another one of his students. He always left his homes, but he always came back home, Konohagakure. The home that he loved, and was loved back.

It was thoughts like theses that made it seem impossible for him to be gone. It was just as if he was gone to write another one of his stupid books. And in a few months he would come back to Konohagakure.

To her.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

Then those words popped back into her head.

"I guess your packing all those feelings towards those you've lost insides that huge chest of yours, and there's only going to be more from now on…"

It was like he knew that he was going to die.

"But that doesn't mean we should get all miserable."

_  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

Death.

Tsunade was quite familiar with it and the pain people felt. Hell, by now she shouldn't be effected by it. Life as a shinobi promised a road of blood and death, and plenty of it. And yet every time she lost someone closet to her, they left a scare that itched with pain and sorrow.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror _

_  
_"You were the only who knew how to irk me, and you passed that down to Naruto…" Tsunade sighed trying to lighten her mood. Though it did nothing to help, instead it just reminded her of the times he bugged the hell out of her which started the viscous cycle once more.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
_

When would this seeming endless pain end? When would the fates be satisfied with her tears to leave her alone? When will she ever find peace within herself? Tsunade didn't know, hell she didn't even know if there was an answer.

The only thing she did know was this pain she felt. And soon, without warring the pain turned into tears.

Tears of her love.

Tears of her pain.

Tears of her hopes.

Tears of her past.

Tears of for the events that were yet to come.

But most importantly they were the tears for Jiraiya. The man who left her to pursue his ideals of peace and was willing to and died for that idea.

_  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

_Jiraiya you…_

"Dummy…"

* * *

**Aly: Idea came to me when I heard this song on the radio. Know it's not the best, but I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time! Hehe… ^_^**U** Well Thanks for reading a bub-bye!~ **


End file.
